Operating systems typically use a virtual memory system whereby a physical (hardware) memory is addressed using virtual addresses. When a system component or a process requests access to a physical memory, such requests are generated with a virtual address. This virtual address is then mapped to a physical memory by the operating system. A translation lookaside buffer (TLB) that stores mappings between virtual addresses and physical addresses may be used for this purpose.